


[Podfic] Tradition

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: #ITPE treats [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Humor, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Mistletoe, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Maes has Christmas gifts. And a death wish.Podfic of Tierfal's story.





	[Podfic] Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073784) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> I recorded this as a treat for [Hananobira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira) during this year's ITPE. I hope you enjoy it! I know you like snappy banter, which I feel like there always is some when Tierfal writes the boys. There's also some fluff and some kissing, which I figured might be up your alley as well :)

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20Tradition.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:09:31 | 9 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/ITPE2017/FMA/%5bFMA%5d%20Tradition.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:09:31 | 5 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [Tierfal](archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal), for giving permission to podfic.  
The song used for opening and ending credits is [The Ugly Christmas Sweater Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soc7ZKdHDqY) by The World Choral Club. 


End file.
